Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-36q - 24}{28q}$ You can assume $q \neq 0$.
Explanation: Find the greatest common factor of the numerator and denominator. The numerator can be factored: $-36q - 24 = - (2\cdot2\cdot3\cdot3 \cdot q) - (2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot3)$ The denominator can be factored: $28q = (2\cdot2\cdot7 \cdot q)$ The greatest common factor of all the terms is $4$ Factoring out $4$ gives us: $n = \dfrac{(4)(-9q - 6)}{(4)(7q)}$ Dividing both the numerator and denominator by $4$ gives: $n = \dfrac{-9q - 6}{7q}$